


“Why would you want to help me?”

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [20]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Assassin Mark, Blood, Caring Jack, Civilian Jack, Gen, Killer Mark, injured Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Twenty: Jack helps a criminal





	“Why would you want to help me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise x2

He heard fabric ripping as he creeped down his hallway to the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was a figure standing by the sink. The second thing he noticed was that he was shirtless. And bleeding.

It didn’t take a genius to tell who was standing in his kitchen. Jack had been watching the news in his bedroom an hour before of the mysterious criminal whom no one knew the name of being chased by the police. They’d nicknamed the killer _Red_ for the amount of blood splatter he left at his crime scenes.

Jack reached out for the weapon nearest to him but before he could wrap his fingers around the game controller, the figure spoke.

“Ignore me, and I won’t kill you.” His voice was gruff, gravelly. It sounded unnatural, as though he were putting on an act. Regardless, the rumble had both a comforting and firm tone to it. Jack let go of his makeshift weapon and stood still, instead of retreating.

“Why should I trust you, _Red_?” He asked. Red stiffened, most likely at the use of his nickname. Jack could understand having a possible disdain for it. Other than what it implied, it also happened to sound like the name of a dog, reducing him from a human to a mere pet.

He turned slowly, and Jack was surprised by how attractive the man was. There had never been any pictures of the criminal released to the public, for reasons unknown, but what he saw before him was the last thing he’d expected.

His hair was an inky black that fell across his face, dripping sweat. Brown eyes peered at him from between the strands that covered them. He was about the same height as Jack but his broader build made him seem more intimidating. The fact that he was shirtless did nothing to lessen that effect.

“I never said trust me. I said to ignore me.” Red said simply. His voice lost the comforting nature Jack had heard earlier, turning sterner and a bit threatening. Jack resisted the urge to flinch back. Instead, he gazed at the wounds littering Red’s arms. He felt his brows knit in concern.

Before Jack could stop himself, he was taking steps forward. He reached out to gently grab the man’s wrist but a flash of movement blinded him. The next thing he knew, he was held up against the wall, hand wrapped securely around his throat.

“I-I want to help.” Jack strained to speak but he pushed the words out from his crushed throat. The pressure increased for a few seconds before it was released.

“Why would you want to help me?” Red asked. Jack sucked in a lungfull of air and rubbed his sore neck.

“I’m not sure, but...you’re hurt. And I can’t just ignore someone who’s hurt.” Red looked at him with a curious glint in his eyes before stepping back and nodding his head.

“Fine. I’ll allow it.” He said. Jack gave him a brief smile before telling him he’d be back. Quickly, Jack grabbed the first aid kit he had in his bathroom and ran back. The wounds weren’t too bad and within about twenty minutes, he had them wrapped up.

“Thank you, er…” The man paused. “Jack. My name is Jack.” Red looked up and nodded.

“Mark.” He said in return. At the irishman’s look of confusion, he clarified. “My name...it’s Mark.”

Jack grinned. “Nice to meet you Mark.”


End file.
